Unforgotten
by Shaila Lynne
Summary: A little girl is kidnapped and found 15 years later, but how do Bella, Charlie, Renee, and Phil deal with the turn of events? What do the kidnappers leave behind to help them cope with their nightmare? First of at least two mini stories.
1. Chapter 1

**Unforgotten**

**Chapter 1**

_Seattle, Washington_

"Where did you go off to Annabelle?"

"I just went to the mall with a few friends after school. I told you yesterday I was going."

"Oh. That's right, dear. I must have forgotten. Did you get anything good?"

"No, I couldn't find anything I liked."

"Well dinner is ready and your father should be here soon. Go put your bag away and help me set the table. You can do your homework after we clean away the plates."

"Okay," Bella called as she headed towards her room. She tossed her book bag on her bed and headed towards the kitchen. She helped her mother set the table and bring the food out. They had just finished when her dad walked in.

"Vicki, Bella, I'm home." He called as he closed the door behind him. He appeared in the dining room moments later. "Mm girls, this smells wonderful."

The three sat down and Victoria led the group in prayer before they began their evening chatter as they served their plates with the feast laid out before them.

"How was school Bella?" James asked as he placed one of Victoria's famous homemade rolls on his plate.

"It was great Dad, just the same old boring stuff as always."

James chuckled at his daughter's reliable answer. Every day brought the same answer in all the years he had asked. After dinner they stood and began to clear the table. Once everything was in the kitchen Victoria told Bella to go on and do her homework. She and James would take care of the dishes tonight. Bella retired to her room and opened her bag. By the time she had taken her Chemistry book out and placed it on her desk, she heard the familiar tune of Dean Martin wafting from the kitchen. Once a week her parents would turn the old record on and would together clean the kitchen.

Bella could remember watching them when she was little. Victoria would wash and rinse the dishes as James tried to distract her with kisses and stolen dances between drying and putting dishes away. Eventually in the midst of giggles and soft whispers the dishes would get done and the counters wiped clean. They would then tuck Bella into bed before going to their room for the night. Bella smiled at the age old ritual of her parents, hoping one day to have the kind of love they shared.

By the time Bella finished her homework, she noticed the house was silent of music. She walked to the end of the hall and seeing her parents snuggled in front of the fireplace. She smiled inwardly as they both stared into the flames, silent. She cleared her throat and when her parents turned, she continued over to hug them each goodnight.

Victoria and James watched as their daughter retreated to her bedroom before sharing a long kiss and returning their gaze to the fire as they whispered sweetly to one another. Once they had finished their glasses of wine, James stood and pulled Victoria up to join him. Hand in hand they walked to their bedroom.

_Phoenix, Arizona_

Renee sat snuggled in the couch with her husband of three years. They were discussing the upcoming move to Florida. Phil played minor league baseball and unsurprisingly moved around a lot, depending on what team he played with for that season. Renee sighed looking at a picture on the top of the entertainment center. The picture captured a smiling little girl as she stomped her leather clad foot in a small mud puddle. Renee had taken the shot just in time to see the water splash up and hit the toddler in the face. The little girl had a look of shocked surprise, her hands fisted at her chest. The look Renee knew came before her daughter would start screaming to be held and comforted.

Phil followed his gentle but somewhat eccentric wife's gaze before pulling her closer and holding her a bit tighter. He couldn't imagine the agony of losing a child so terribly and quickly. Phil didn't have children of his own but understood that his wife fought with the ghost of memories of her child. He knew that even after fifteen years she would search the faces of young women hoping to catch a glimpse of Isabella who would be seventeen by now.

"Phil," Renee began quietly. "Do you think she will ever be found?"

"We can hope." Was all he said before kissing her cheek and settling in for the quiet mood that he knew would follow when Renee would think of the little girl she lost so many years ago. He did not hold this against his wife. He knew it was something she would always deal with and made sure that Renee was comforted and knew he would be there and together they would mourn her loss. It happened each holiday, birthday, and every time they moved. Isabella was a part of Renee's heart.

"I don't care if people call me crazy. My baby girl is alive, Phil. I feel it. Right here, in my heart." She whispered as she had several times in the past years.

"I know she is, baby. I know she has to be out there somewhere too." Phil whispered as he rubbed consoling circles on her back. The quiet sobs beginning to take over his wife's body. He stood lifting her in his arms and carrying her to bed. He tucked the covers around them and held his wife as he ran his hand through her hair and along her back, giving gentle kisses upon her forehead until she fell into exhausted slumber.

Then he wrapped his arm around her and tucked her head under his chin before giving in to sleep himself. He knew that in the morning, Renee would wake and be in a better mood. Tonight though he would hold her close and kiss away any bad dreams that might come.

_Forks, Washington_

"Chief?" questioned one of my deputies as I sat behind my desk completely lost in happiness and worry to the recent news.

"Are you sure about this, Todd?"

"Yes Sir"

"I need it to be an absolute certainty before I call Renee and give her the news."

"Chief, it was definitely Isabella, sir."

"You are certain that you saw her in Seattle? It's been fifteen years."

"I swear sir."

"And you followed her?"

"Yes. To that address I just gave you."

"Todd, no one is to know right now. I want to follow up with Seattle. I will call Renee as soon as we have conformation that it is indeed my daughter. I can't let word get back to Renee. It will crush her if things don't pan out and I can't let her go through that again. She is just recently getting her life back together."

Todd looked at Charlie in amazement. Renee had buckled fourteen years ago and had divorced Charlie and fled the state. She couldn't handle that her daughter had went missing the year before at the age of two. Isabella was their whole life. Renee would become excited every time someone called the missing persons hotline and reported that they had seen little Isabella. Renee began to break when a daycare company called and claimed that Isabella was in their care.

By the time the police responded the little girl was gone. The address listed on their paperwork had been recently abandoned. The finger prints from the little girls painting matched Isabella's and the single picture of a little girl with dark brown hair and chocolate eyes matched perfectly to the one that Charlie carried in his wallet. The only difference in the two pictures was in Charlie's, Isabella stood in front of the house with Renee kneeling behind her wrapping Isabella in her arms. In the picture found on the floor of the abandoned house, Renee had been replaced with a red haired woman.

The picture had been circulated on the news and throughout police stations and hospitals everywhere in hopes that someone would recognize Isabella or her kidnapper. The calls poured in and each time they lead to a dead end. After five months Renee completely lost it and left Washington and Charlie.

"Charlie, she looks just like Renee, except she has your eye color." Todd whispered as Charlie began to dial the Seattle Police. Charlie looked solemnly at Todd waiting for Seattle to pick up the line. Todd turned and left Charlie to his phone call, but not before he saw the single tear that fell from Charlie's left eye.

* * *

><p>Please be kind. Review!<p>

Shay


	2. Chapter 2

**Unforgotten**

**Chapter 2**

_Seattle, Washington_

Bella awoke and walked into the kitchen upon smelling the wonderful aroma of coffee and breakfast being made. She wasn't really a morning person most of the week, but there was definitely something nice about sleeping in and waking up to the smell of fresh biscuits and bacon. Bella walked into the kitchen and fixed a cup of coffee, inhaling the scent before taking her first sip. She smiled and looked up telling her mother good morning.

Victoria transferred the last pieces of bacon to plate before handing it to Bella. She then grabbed the basket of biscuits and a bowl of eggs before following her daughter into the dining room. She then directed her daughter to call her father in to eat as she began to take plates from the china hutch. By the time Bella and James made their way to the table she had the plates and silverware set perfectly.

"Good morning." She called cheerfully as they took their seats. Breakfast was always a much quitter affair than dinner in their house. Towards the end of the meal, they began to speak of their plans for the day. James had some outside chores to settle with, Victoria needed to make a weekly trip to the grocery store, and Bella had plans to spend the day catching up on her reading.

Everyone finished their plates and cleared the table once again. This time though Victoria headed down the hall to get ready to leave and James disappeared out the back door to begin his chores. Bella washed the dishes and wiped everything down before grabbing a book and heading to the porch swing.

She was so engrossed with the novel, that she didn't hear approaching footsteps and jumped when a deep voice called out hello. Bella looked up to see a police officer standing above her.

"Hello?" she questioned back.

"I'm Officer Thompson and I had a theft report come in from this area. I was just stopping by the other neighborhood homes to see if anyone else had noticed any missing items."

"Um, well, I'm not missing anything, but let me go get my father. He is out back." Bella laid her book down on the swing and stood up.

"Thanks. That will help me a lot."

Bella walked inside leaving the officer standing on the porch and walked through the house and out the back door. Meanwhile, Officer Thompson took prints off of her book, placed them in an envelope, and pocketed his evidence. He then leaned against the porch railing waiting for the girl to return with her father.

"Dad," Bella called out from the back door. "There is an officer here wanting to know if we are missing anything around the house."

James cringed inwardly before looking up at his daughter and smiling. "Okay, I'll be right there." James rose followed Bella as she made her way back to the front porch. "Hello, Officer. Can I help you?" He asked as he neared the police man.

"Yes sir, we had a call come in from this area about some missing property and I thought I would follow up with the neighboring houses. Just want to see if anyone is missing anything or if they have seen anything."

"We aren't missing anything here. I haven't seen anything that would call out to my attention either, but I can keep an eye out and call you if anything comes up."

"Thank you. That would help us out a good deal. You may want to make sure you lock any outside buildings and keep your home and garage good and locked up too. Don't want to leave anything opened up in case the thieves decide to take another try."

"Sure will. Thank you, Officer and have a nice day." James said as the officer began to walk away. "Bella, why don't we watch a movie?" He asked wrapping his arms around his daughter's shoulders.

"I get first choice, though." She answered back. James nodded and walked inside to endure whatever romantic comedy his daughter would choose. He knew that once Victoria got home, they would have to have a conversation they hadn't had in ten years. He tried to tell her that moving back to Seattle was a mistake, but then maybe the officer was honest. Maybe he was over thinking things. People are robbed every day.

_Phoenix, Arizona_

Renee awoke to Phil bringing a breakfast tray into the bedroom. She smiled thankfully as he sat down next to her, placing the tray over her lap.

"It smells wonderful." She said.

"I thought you might need some substance before we start packing up boxes." Phil said as he kissed her.

"You thought right."

Phil sat next to his wife, sharing the large breakfast that he had piled onto the tray. They ate and discussed where they should start packing. Renee said that she would begin with the pictures, trophies, and knick-knacks, if he would start with the extra linens and dishes. They agreed and rose to get dressed. Phil returned the tray and dishes to the kitchen as Renee slipped out to the garage to gather some empty boxes.

They worked quietly packing the boxes, taping them shut, and marking them. They stopped for lunch and then began packing all but a week's worth of clothes. By the time they were ready to eat dinner, all but the large furniture and basics were packed. Phil decided to take Renee out to her favorite restaurant to eat. Renee was many things, except a cook. It baffled him as to how she could follow a recipe, but still make something inedible. He did all the cooking, but tonight he was too tired to mess with it.

They showered and dressed and readied to leave. Phil took Renee's hand leading her to the car and opening the door for her. Renee was her usual self today, full of laughter and jokes. She deserved to be treated to a nice evening on the town. He thought he might take her out for a little dancing after dinner. That always made her happy.

Renee sat happily in the car, chatting about how it will be nice to have a house right off the beach. She laughed and joked, excited to be out of the house for the evening. When they arrived to the restaurant, they walked hand and hand across the parking lot. They were able to get a secluded corner booth. The food was good and Renee's spirits stayed high. They continued talking about plans for their life in Florida, only stopping when Renee's phone began to ring. She took it out and looked at the number flashing on the screen.

"It's Charlie." She told Phil nervously.

_Forks, Washington_

"Chief Swan?" The voice sounded over the phone.

"Yes, this is Charlie Swan." Charlie answered.

"Chief Swan, we sent someone out to check on the claim that the girl in Seattle was your daughter. The officer was able to get a set of prints and we ran them through the data base. Chief Swan, the girl at the residence is indeed your daughter."

Charlie sat behind his desk in complete silence. He was shocked. Fifteen years, it had been fifteen years, but he had found his little Isabella. He was lost for words.

"….The officer hasn't seen anyone leave the home, just a redheaded woman enter the residence. The woman is a very close resemblance of the one from the photo found that is also on file. We have a team getting ready to surround the home and arrest the felons. You will need to head over this way so you can pick your daughter up once all this goes down and we have a report filed." The man's voice continued on.

"I…I will. I am leaving right now."

"Wait, Chief Swan." The other officer called out stopping Charlie from hanging up. "Do you think your daughter will remember being taken?"

"I. Most likely not sir. She was only two at the time of the kidnapping." Charlie said as he pushed his chair in, shifting from foot to foot. "I need to call my ex-wife. She needs to hear the news. After that I will head that way. It will take a few hours. I live across the state." Charlie mumbled.

"That's fine sir. We are still about thirty minutes away from executing the rescue and recovery. I better let you go. Take care of your business and I will see you later tonight."

Charlie hung up the phone and pulled his wallet from his pocket. He pulled out a slip of paper that he hadn't looked upon in years. Taking a deep breath he sat down on his desk, looking at the faded, but visible phone number. Wiping the tears in his eyes away he reached for the phone and dialed Renee's cell phone, hoping the number still worked.

"H-hello? Charlie?" Renee's voice sounded. Charlie could tell she was a bit worried that after so many years he would call her. She sounded frightened of what he may have to say.

"Renee, I," Charlie started. "Renee, we found her. We found Bella."

"Isabella? You found Isabella?" she said cautiously.

"Yes! I am heading to Seattle now. By the time I get there, the station there will have her waiting for me to pick up."

"Oh Charlie, are you sure? Is it really her this time?"

"Yes they were able to run fingerprints. This is it Renee. I'm bringing our little girl home."

"Phil, they found Bella. They found my baby." Charlie heard her say. "Charlie, we are coming. We are getting the first flight up there and will be there by tomorrow at the latest."

"That's fine Renee. I'll see you when you get here. If you need someone to pick you up at the airport, I can send someone."

"No worries Charlie just go get Bella. Phil and I will meet you at your place."

Charlie hung the phone up and ran outside to his car. Smiling as he began the trip to Seattle. He felt relief flooding him and letting go of the sadness that had taken over his life for the last fifteen years. Every once in a while he would reach up and swipe away a silent tear as it fell down his cheek.

_Phoenix, Arizona_

Renee rose from the table and grabbing Phil's hand, they ran to the car. Phil sped them towards the airport as Renee called ahead to get ticket information on available flights. They were lucky. There was a flight leaving out in a little over two hours. That gave them time to get there, purchase tickets and board the plane. Neither of them thought that they had no luggage. They only thought of how wonderful it was that Isabella was coming home.

Phil parked the car and they took off at a run to get to the ticket counter. The line wasn't to awful long, surprisingly, and they had their tickets, and were racing to the gate in under forty minutes. They made their way through security and tried to settle into seats at the gate. Renee was excited and jittery though and couldn't sit still. She paced back and forth waiting for the passengers to be called to board. Phil just sat and smiled at his wife's joy. He had never seen her smile so big in all the years he had known her. For once her smile reached into her beautiful blue eyes. Blue eyes that were about to brim over with tears of pure love and happiness.

He sat watching as she wrung her hands together and paced. She would stop and kiss him before yelling out that her daughter was coming home. They received some awed looks from time to time. Some would look at them as if Renee had lost her mind, but it did not faze them one bit. Those people did not understand that Renee was going to be reunited with the daughter that was stolen from her fifteen years ago. Most, if any, would never understand what it would feel like to have your baby taken from you as you watched helplessly.

_Port Angeles, Washington: 15 years ago_

"_Isabella, wait for mommy!" Renee called out as Bella broke free of her hand and took off running once they walked out of the doors and into the mall parking lot. Bella stopped for a second and giggled before running again. Renee sped up to catch her daughter before she could run in front of a moving car. Bella stopped once again, laughing and ducking behind one of the__big square pillars that held the awning up over the sidewalk. _

_Renee caught up to her and gently scolded her. "Bella, you can't run from mommy. You could get hurt baby girl." She once again took hold of Bella's little hand and began walking towards her car. She unlocked the vehicle and allowed Bella to climb into her seat then began placing their bags in the trunk. As she closed the trunk she heard Bella laugh._

"_Come here birdy." She heard her daughter call from behind her. Bella had climbed out of her car seat and was now following a bird up the aisle of cars._

"_Bella, come here!" She called out as she started towards Bella. She saw a man with a long blonde ponytail step out from beside a truck and pick Bella up. Renee gasped and began to run towards them._

"_I've got her Ma'am" called out the man. He smiled and began walking towards Renee, but paused when a van began to back out. Renee slowed but kept walking towards the man and Bella, but when the van straightened and drove off, neither Bella nor the man was in sight._

"_Bella!" Renee screamed out in fear. "Isabella!" She screamed over and over, unable to move. People began to stare down the aisle of cars. Someone walked over and placing their hand on her arm asked if they could help. Renee could only look at them as tears began to run down her face. "He took her. That man took my baby." The world seemed to have slowed into a big blur of people for her. Charlie came and after what seemed like an eternity they returned home together but missing their beautiful daughter. A daughter that would never leave their hearts or their minds._

* * *

><p>Please be kind. Review!<p>

Shay


	3. Chapter 3

**Unforgotten**

**Chapter 3**

_Seattle, Washington_

James sat contemplating whether he should mention the police officer to Victoria. They had finished with dinner and were watching a movie. He knew he wouldn't be able to talk about it until Bella was asleep for the night. He didn't want to make his wife deal with the fear of losing their daughter if it was unfounded. They were happy here. They had been happy here for the last ten years. Bella was old enough now that they couldn't just move without having to answer questions. When she was younger it was easy to explain moving. Now it would be much harder.

Victoria and Bella were in fits of laughter as they watched the movie. Victoria would shake with laughter during the funny moments then settle down and snuggle closer into James' side during the more serious moments of the movie. Bella was stretched out in front of them on the living room floor. It was her favorite place to watch T.V.

"Is everything okay, James" Victoria whispered against his ear.

James smiled and hugged her a little closer. "Yes Vicki, it is okay. I was just looking at our Bella and remembering how she has always watched T.V. laying in the floor just like she is now. She has grown up so fast."

Victoria gazed down on Bella and nodded. She had grown up quickly. Next year she would be graduating and going off to college. Victoria looked back at James and gave him an understanding smile before turning her attention back to the T.V. She would leave James to ponder his thoughts for now. He needed to come to terms that their baby girl was no longer a child, but on the verge of being a wonderful young woman.

There they sat, Victoria and Bella entranced in the move and James over taken in thought, when a loud bang ricocheted through the house as the front door flew open. Bella jumped, and all three turned to see several police officers flood into the house.

"Stay where you are!" Officer Thompson boomed as officers surrounded them guns locked and pointed at Victoria and James.

"Mom! Dad!" Bella screamed. She paled at the sight of weapons being shoved in her parents' faces. Two officers stepped forward and pulled Victoria and James from where they sat frozen on the couch. Placing cuffs on them as they rambled stuff about kidnapping, rights, and lawyers.

Bella stood and tried to run to her parents, but a police officer wrapped their arms around her waist, stopping her. The told her over and over that everything would be okay as Bella struggled to get free. She watched as the officers arresting her parents walked them outside. A woman came over to Bella and taking her hands, told her to go with her. She promised Bella that everything was okay and would be over soon. Bella complied and was soon tucked safely in the car with the woman. They followed the cop cars that held her parents to the station.

Bella tried to run to her parents, but each time an officer would hold her back. Once inside the police station the woman sat down with Bella on a bench. Bella broke free and ran to the bench that her parents sat on. They were surrounded by officers but Bella was able to shove her way through. She fell to the floor in front of her mom and placing her head in Victoria's lap, she cried.

"I am sorry, Bella. I am so very sorry. Listen to the police men baby. Just know that I love you." Victoria said as tears fell down her cheeks also. The officers had hold of Bella and were pulling her away. Victoria just sat crying and screaming that she was sorry to Bella.

Victoria and James were soon led down the hall and through a set of doors, disappearing from Bella's view. Bella became inconsolable as she set crying on the bench. An officer came and led Bella and the woman to an office not far from where they sat. The woman assisted Bella into one of the chairs before sitting in the other. The officer stepped around then and leaned against his desk gazing down at Bella.

"Bella, I am sorry you have to go through this."

"Sorry?" Bella sobbed. "You arrested my parents and won't let me see them and you're sorry?"

"Bella, please I need to explain. Can you listen to me and let me explain?" Bella just stared at the officer, tears still falling down her face.

"Bella," the officer continued. "When you were two years old, you were kidnapped. You were taken away from your parents in the parking lot of a mall in Port Angeles." Bella stared in disbelief at the officer, so he continued on. "The man and woman that we arrested are not your real parents, Bella."

"No! They are my parents. They are. You made a mistake."

"Shh", the officer said soothingly. "I know this is confusing for you, but I promise it's the Truth. Your real father will be arriving in an hour or so. Until then Mrs. Woods will sit here with you. She can answer any questions or concerns you have. I am sorry, Bella. I am very sorry you have to go through this." With that the officer placed a hand on Bella's shoulder and gently squeezed before slowly walking out of the office and closing the door. Bella lowered her head into her hands and sobbed until she shook and had no more tears to shed.

_Forks, Washington_

It was well past midnight by the time Phil and Renee arrived at Charlie's house in Forks. Renee found the extra key just where she and Charlie had kept it when they were married. She let herself and Phil into the just as Charlie had said to. She found the house to look exactly like it did when she had left, with the exception of a large flat screen T.V. and a nice soft leather recliner. Charlie hadn't bothered to change anything else. She showed Phil the single upstairs bathroom and then peeked into what was Bella's room, surprised to see that it was also left exactly the same. Bella's toddler bed, the rocking chair, her toys, nothing was moved or replaced. Renee stood looking inside the room until Phil walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"She won't be so little anymore." She whispered. "Charlie will have her home in a couple of hours and she won't have a bed to sleep on." Renee slipped from Phil's arms and taking his hand walked over to run her hand along the toddler bed. They stood there for a long time before Renee turned and opened the window to air the room out. "It smells a little musty; I doubt she would want to be in a musty smelling room." She mumbled more to herself than anyone. She once again took Phil's hand and led him downstairs so they could wait.

_Seattle, Washington_

Charlie nearly ran as he entered the Seattle police station. He found the nearest officer and at a near yell told him he was Isabella's father. The officer immediately understood and took Charlie to talk with Officer Thompson, the man in charge of the case. Charlie knew this was protocol but as a father, he wanted to see his daughter. He answered all the questions, signed the proper paperwork, met with Mrs. Woods, and finally at last he was allowed to see Bella.

The girl that looked up at him was almost the splitting image of Renee at seventeen. The only difference was that this girl had his chocolate brown eye color and wavy hair. Her eyes were weary and her face stained with dried tears. Charlie's heart felt heavy in his chest. This was his daughter, his Isabella.

Bella did not know what to make of the man standing there staring at her in amazement. She only wanted to see her mother and father. She had begged several times, but each time, she was told that she couldn't talk with them. She knew that someone claiming to be her father was on his way and she half wondered if this man standing before her was him.

"Isabella?" The man finally spoke. "I'm your dad. I'm Charlie, your dad." He finally choked out. Bella just shook her head. Her name wasn't Isabella. It was Annabelle. This man had it all wrong. He wasn't her father. He couldn't be. Her father was taken away from her in handcuffs. He was being wrongfully accused of stealing her. The officers had it all wrong. They would find out the truth soon. She had to believe that.

"My name is Annabelle. You have me confused with someone else." Bella whispered to the man. He only smiled at her gently and sat in the chair next to her. He reached into his shirt pocket and pulled out the picture of Bella and Renee, slowly handing it to Bella.

Bella stared at the picture. The woman in it looked a lot like her. The woman in it had the same heart shaped face and pointed nose. The only notable difference was the woman's hair wasn't quite as dark or wavy and she had blue eyes. Bella then noticed the little girl the woman hugged in the picture. The little girl looked just like she did in her mom's photo albums. The little girl in the picture was exact copy of Bella's two year old self.

"It was the last picture taken of you before you were stolen from us." Charlie said barely above a whisper. "The woman, Renee, she is your mother. She lives in Phoenix now, but she flew up here when we got the phone call that they had found you. She is in Forks by now, waiting for us to come home."

"I don't want to go. I want to go to my home." Bella cried. The cop in Charlie understood, but the man and the father in him wanted to break. He knew that he would be a stranger to Bella, but he didn't want her to feel threatened or hurt by him in any way. He wanted Bella to love him. He wanted her to at least like him.

"I can take you there. You will need to gather the things you want to take with us to Forks."

"I don't want to go to Forks. I want to stay here with my parents." Hearing Bella say that chipped once again at Charlie's heart, the only thing that kept him sane was the cop logic he had left in him. He nodded in understanding before clearing his throat.

"Why don't I take you home?"

Bella looked at him in disbelief before questioning which home he was speaking of. After reassuring her he meant her home here in Seattle, Bella agreed. Before leaving, Charlie asked Officer Thompson if there was anything else he needed. Officer Thompson handed Charlie a key.

"The woman said to give this to Bella. It unlocks the bottom drawer of the desk. She said that Bella will find a set of journals in there. They will explain everything to her. I have a feeling we will need those journals as evidence, but I feel I can also trust that after Bella reads them, you will mail them to us."

"Of course." Charlie said before leading Bella to his car. He followed her directions to the house and once inside, handed her the key, and explained what the officer had told him. Bella took the keys and walked over to the desk. She opened the drawer and pulled out a stack of dated journals. She decided to start with the earliest one. The first journal started fifteen years ago.

Today James and I brought home a little girl. James knew that I was tired of not having a baby of my own. All of our friends have babies, but here James and I sit childless and unable to have our own. We can't afford the steep costs of medical help and so James talked with a friend of his and they have come up with a plan as to how James and I can get a child. I am a little nervous about it, but I want to be a mother so badly I will do anything at this point. That is what led us to Port Angeles. The need to be a mother is what drove me to do something so horribly wrong. Today James and I stole a little girl from the mall parking lot. At first I justified taking her because her mother hadn't kept a good watch on the little girl who calls herself Bella. It's a beautiful name and would make a great nick name for Annabelle. My mother's name was Annabelle. It fits all so perfectly. Now as I sit here with little Bella sleeping beside me, I realize that I have destroyed a mother's heart. I can only hope that she will have other children and can move on from the pain I have caused her. I promise though, that I will take care of little Bella. She will be loved and will never want for anything in her life. Maybe one day I will tell her the truth, but for now I can take joy in knowing she is mine. I have a daughter, A beautiful baby girl. –V-

"It's true." Bella whispered as she finished reading the first entry of the journal. Bella was too shocked to read anymore and dropped the book to the floor. She looked at Charlie and began sobbing. "It's true."

Charlie hugged Bella to him. He didn't know anything else to do. He just stood and held her. Eventually her sobs waned and she relaxed in his arms. Charlie guided her to couch and sat holding her as she struggled with the war raging inside her. Charlie sat whispering that everything was okay until Bella fell asleep. He lowered her completely on the couch and using the blanket draped over the back, he covered Bella up.

Charlie looked around the room for the first time. Dozens of pictures littered the room. They held pictures of Bella at all ages from the age of two until her present age. Charlie thought he would gather all the ones of Bella by herself to take back with them. Renee would enjoy seeing them. Thinking of Renee he remembered that she would be in Forks by now and used the phone to call home and let her and Phil know that he had Bella. He let them know that Bella was physically and mentally overwhelmed and that they would be a while longer in Seattle.

Charlie hung up the phone and decided to let Bella sleep while he packed what he could. He found some tote boxes in the garage and packed as many pictures and photo albums as he could find in one. Next he found Bella's room and began to pack her clothes and personal belongings. He had to return to the garage for some more tote boxes, but soon he had everything packed and shoved tightly in the trunk and backseat of his police cruiser.

He returned inside and woke Bella, assisting her into the front passenger seat. Bella fell back into a deep sleep just outside of Seattle. It would daylight by the time they reached Forks, and Charlie knew that Bella could use the rest. He could use some sleep himself, but his mind was so full right now, he doubt he would sleep if he tried. Instead he kept a steady pace as he drove home, stopping every so often to stretch and walk and to get a little of the cool night air into his lungs. He was overjoyed to finally be taking his daughter home at last.

* * *

><p>Please be kind. Review!<p>

Shay


	4. Chapter 4

**Unforgotten**

**Chapter 4**

_Forks, Washington_

Renee awoke to the ringing telephone. She grabbed her cell phone where it laid on the coffee table and called Charlie's name as she answered.

"It's Charlie," came his answer. "Listen I know I said that I would have Bella home by tonight, but Renee, she has been put through the wringers. She is exhausted and overwhelmed, both mentally and physically. I brought her back to that house to get her belongings but she fell asleep. I found a ton of pictures of here, Renee. I'm going to let her sleep and pack them all up along with her clothes and personal effects."

"I was hoping to get to see her tonight, Charlie." Renee said quietly.

"I know, but she is out cold and could use the sleep. This has been a lot for her to take on in one night. The people that took her took really good care of her. They raised her as their own. She is healthy. The woman, she left a whole set of journals and asked that Bella read them. When we got here, Bella went straight for them and the first entry was made the day they took her. We will have to turn them over for evidence, but they are giving as a few weeks to look through them. I am going to pack them with the pictures as well. They have entries all about Bella. Little antics she pulled growing up, her first bike ride, It's all in those journals. We can read them and watch our little girl grow up through them."

"Oh Charlie, that is so wonderful. When do you think you two will get here?"

"I am going to aim for just before daylight. I still have to get stuff packed up and put in the cruiser. Once I get it all taken care of, I will wake Bella and we will head that way. Try to get some rest. You will be thankful for it, come tomorrow."

Renee thanked Charlie for keeping her up to date with things and soon hung up the phone. She sat back in the couch and relayed everything Charlie had told her to Phil. She was a bit miffed that it would be hours longer before she would get to see her daughter, but as Charlie had said, everyone needed rest and a clear head come tomorrow morning. She was just drifting back into sleep when it occurred to her that Charlie had probably not slept since the night before. He would be completely wiped out and half-starved by the time they arrived. She would make a point to wake up in a couple of hours and get something hot made for breakfast, but what would Bella like to eat?

She murmured her thoughts to Phil who told her to just relax. He would make sure that everyone had something hot and decent for breakfast. He tucked a blanket around Renee and went to stretch out in the recliner, knowing good and well neither of them would truly sleep. He closed his eyes and willed his body to relax, only looking at the clock every so often. When the sun began casting a deep purple and pink across the horizon he rose and went into Charlie Swan's little kitchen to keep his promise of a good breakfast. He found some bacon, eggs, and a few cans of ready to bake biscuits. He set to work quietly not wanting to disturb Renee's sleep.

Renee woke to the smell of bacon frying and coffee brewing. She jumped from the couch and ran into the kitchen. She was scared she had fallen asleep, and may have missed Charlie and Bella's arrival. She relaxed against the door frame when she saw the only person in the kitchen was Phil.

Renee set to work setting the table so that everything would look great when Bella got home. Phil placed the bacon, eggs, and biscuits on glass plates in the oven to keep everything nice and warm. Once everything was ready, Renee stood beside the windows looking out over the driveway. Phil stood behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Anytime now," Renee whispered. They both kept a vigil watch on the drive way until they saw Charlie's cruiser coming down the street. Renee squealed with excitement and ran to the front door. She had just made it to the bottom step when Charlie brought his car to a halt along the curb.

Renee slowed as she reached the car and gazed in at a beautiful brown haired young woman sleeping in the front seat. Her eyes widened in shock at the sight of a teenage Bella. She knew that Bella would be nearly an adult in her mind, but her heart had held on to the face of the two year old Bella. She placed a hand against the glass and stared in awe. Her daughter was finally home.

"What are you waiting for Renee, wake her up. I know you're dying to do so." Charlie smiled down at her. Renee looked at Charlie thankfully and reached for the door handle, pausing to take one last look at Bella sleeping.

"I can't wake her, Charlie, she looks so peaceful. What if I scare her? She knows what you look like. She probably doesn't remember me. You do it Charlie, I'm too scared."

Charlie nodded to Renee. She was most likely correct anyhow. Bella had no idea what Renee looked like. She had seen the picture of her and Renee, but Renee had only been barely twenty in the picture. Charlie walked around the car and gently opened the door. He didn't want to move the door too fast in case Bella had any of her weight on it.

"Bella, we are in Forks." He said as he gently shook her shoulder. He had to repeat the process a few times before Bella finally stretched and opened her eyes. Renee took a step back to give her room to step from the car. When Bella stood up and stretched one last time, her eyes landed on Renee. She watched the woman who stood silently behind Charlie. She looked like Bella, but with blue eyes and laugh lines. Her hair was notably shorter and a lighter shade of brown than her own also.

"Renee?" Bella questioned. Renee shook her head yes and stepped forward, engulfing Bella in a big hug.

"I'm sorry; I don't mean to make you nervous. I just never thought, I mean, I was beginning to think I would never see you again. I never lost hope though."

"It's okay. I understand, I guess." Bella answered unsure of how to react. She lifted her eyes to the man that walked across the yard and was now standing next to Renee.

"Oh, this is my husband, Phil." Renee explained. Phil stretched his arm out and shook Bella's hand. Bella was a little grateful. She didn't know if she could take another hug. She felt torn. She wanted her mother to hug her and make everything go away, just as she had done when she was five. She missed her mother, but didn't know what to make of knowing the truth. The people she had known as her parents had kidnapped her. How could anyone do something so cold and cruel to a family?

"Why don't you all come inside, we have breakfast made." Phil said as he took Renee's hand. Charlie groaned at the thought of eating one of Renee's 'experiments'.

"Relax Charlie, Phil cooked and I set the table." Renee said smugly, seeing Charlie's pained expression. Bella looked between the three adults. Obviously she should take note and be wary of anything Renee cooked, but why? "Hope you like bacon and eggs, Bella. It was all that Charlie had." Renee continued on.

Bella began to say she wasn't really hungry, but her stomach chose that time to give way to loud growl. Everyone looked at Bella in amazement that a sound so large could come from such a small person. Bella blushed deeply and averted her eyes to the ground. Everyone turned away, not wanting to embarrass her more and the four of them walked inside.

Phil and Renee brought the food, still warm, to the table and they all sat down to eat. No one said anything, not sure what could be said. Charlie and Phil finished their plates first and decided to unload Bella's belonging while the girls finished eating.

"Bella, did they treat you good?" Renee asked barely above a whisper. Bella stilled her fork and looked up at Renee, surprised at the break in silence.

"Yes. They treated me really well. They were good parents." Bella said, setting Renee's mind at ease. Both, lost for words, began eating in silence once again.

"Charlie said you live in Phoenix?" Bella questioned at last. "Do I have to move all the way there?"

"Well I was hoping you would at least come and stay with me some of the time, but we can work all that out later." Renee said.

"Okay." Bella said. They heard Phil and Charlie come in with an armload of boxes and stood from the table. "Do you want me to help clear the table? My parents…" Bella began but stopped herself. How was she supposed to talk about them? "I always helped them clear the table. We did it all together." She continued as she looked at the floor.

"I would love that Bella." Renee said understanding. Together they cleaned the table and then the dishes and the kitchen. They cleaned in silence, both lost to their thoughts. By the time they finished the guys had all of the boxes moved inside.

"Um, Bella," Charlie said embarrassed. "I haven't changed your room in the last fifteen years, so you don't really have a bed yet. I'll get one though, if you decide to stay here."

"You haven't touched it?" Bella asked surprised.

"Well, I didn't have the heart. It broke my heart, to think about moving any of the furniture out." Charlie explained, blushing a deep red.

Renee fell into laughter at the sight. "Well at least we know where Bella gets that blush from." She said.

"Can I see the room?" Bella asked.

"Sure." Charlie breathed out, anything to get attention from himself. He led Bella up to her room and opened the door. He moved to the side to allow her to go inside. He stood back, letting Bella take in the room all, on her own. Bella ran her hand over each piece of furniture, stopping to look at all the little pictures sitting on top of the dresser. They showed Bella from the day she was born up until she was two years old.

"I like this room." Bella said. "Will I be living here?" she asked Charlie.

"I hope you would, but it is up to you. Just if you choose to live with Renee, come visit me once and a while?"

"I think I would rather stay here. It's hard enough to move halfway across the state, much less the country." Bella said. Charlie grinned big and shook his head. He headed downstairs to gather Bella's boxes with just a slight bounce to his step.

Bella went into the living room and sat on the couch across from Renee. "Renee?" She questioned. Renee looked at Bella and smiled. "I think I want to stay here for a bit. I don't really want to have to move at all, but I think it would be easier for now to just move a few hours away instead of halfway across the country."

"I can understand that, Bella." Renee answered a little hurt by the decision. "If you moved with me right now, you would be moving again in a week. Phil has been transferred to Florida and we will be moving there."

"Renee, I have a favor to ask." Charlie said once downstairs. "I am hoping you can take her to get a bed and stuff she will need in her room before you leave to go home."

"Sure Charlie." She said then turned to Bella. "When would you like to go?"

"Anytime would be great." Bella answered.

"Why don't you girls head on out. I haven't slept in nearly twenty-four hours and I could use some without feeling bad for sleeping." Charlie suggested. The girls agreed and taking Renee's rental car went to look at furniture and bedding. They brought the bedding and decorations home, but the bed and desk would have to be delivered.

While they waited for the delivery truck to arrive, they cleared out Bella's toddler bed and toy box. Phil took them into the attic, making sure to put them close to the entrance in case Bella wanted to go through them later. He came back to get the pale yellow dresser.

"Leave it, please?" Bella asked. "It would go perfect with the colors I chose."

Phil nodded and Renee, finishing taking down the pink teddy bear curtains moved over to begin emptying out the dresser. She opened the top drawer to find tiny socks, leggings, and mittens. She pulled out a particular white pair of socks with pink ruffles. She walked over to the rocking chair and sat down staring at the socks, tears filling her eyes.

Phil went to stand beside her, his hand resting on her shoulder. "It's going to be okay, Renee. It's all okay." He murmured trying to give her comfort."

"Bella was wearing a pair of these the day she was taken." Renee whispered. Bella sat down in the floor in front of Renee and gently touched her hands.

"They are cute." She said looking at the socks.

"You loved these little socks." Renee told her. "Well enough of this. It's not like you could ever wear them now." Renee continued trying to laugh through her tears.

"I could finish emptying the dresser if you like." Phil offered.

"No, it'll okay Phil. Thank you, but maybe Renee would like it if I helped her. That way she can show me my favorite outfits." Bella said smiling at Renee. Renee nodded and stood following Bella to the dresser. They had finished the dresser and were emptying the closet when Charlie awoke and joined them.

"Hey, I remember that dress. She wore it the last time she ever got to see my parents." He said lifting the dress from Renee's hands.

"Yes. I believe so. Remember she always played with your mother's hair combs. She loved the ones with the little blue stones. Your mother had a time keeping them in her hair, because every time she held Bella, she would take them." Renee said remembering. "Your Grandma Swan was very taken with you and let you get away with nearly everything."

"Hey, I have those combs. Mom, told me before she died, to give them to Bella when she was returned to us. Let me go grab them." With that Charlie danced out of the room. He returned a few minutes later with a silver box and handed it to Bella. She opened it to find it lined with felt. The combs were beautiful, silver with a line of sapphire and diamond embellishments.

"Wow!" Bella exclaimed quietly. She ran a finger over them before shutting the box. "I will take good care of them and only use them on the most special of occasions." She assured Charlie and Renee's waiting glances. Charlie nodded and Bella walked over to place the box in the top drawer of her dresser.

They had just finished emptying the closet when the furniture truck pulled in. Charlie and Phil helped to carry the furniture upstairs and assemble the pieces. Renee and Bella stayed in the kitchen getting dinner ready for them all. Bella watched as Renee began to take things from the cabinet and start tossing it into a pot. She scrunched her nose when Renee grabbed a box of food coloring.

"How about I make some pink mashed potatoes?" Renee asked. Bella looked at her horrified. Renee began laughing and placed the food coloring back in the cabinet. "It's okay, Bella, Charlie would probably groan about them too. The soup is okay so far though, isn't it?" She asked.

Bella nodded her head and offered a few spices from the cabinet that the food coloring was in. "Try these." She told Renee.

The men came down just as Renee was about to head upstairs to fetch them to come eat. Charlie and Phil's eyed the soup and corn bread. "Bella helped." Renee told them. "She wouldn't even let me make my special pink mashed potatoes." That earned Bella an appreciated look from both of the men.

Everyone sat silent for a bit before Charlie and Renee began to share memories of Bella when she was a little. After dinner Charlie and Phil offered to clean up so that Renee and Bella could go finish the bedroom.

Renee made up the bed, while Bella set her desk up, and placed her favorite books on the night stand.

"Wuthering Heights?" Renee questioned. "I must say, I was never able to read the classics."

"I love them. I could read them over and over." Bella said.

"That's great." Renee said and reached out to run a hand through Bella's hair. "You must be such a smart girl." She continued on with a proud look in her eyes.

Bella nodded and continued placing her books beside the bed. Charlie came up and checked on them and asked if he could help. Since they only left to really unpack was Bella's clothes, they told him no. They would start on unpacking those tomorrow, and only unpacked Bella's pajama, robe, and an outfit for the next day.

* * *

><p>Please be kind. Review!<p>

Shay


	5. Chapter 5

**Unforgotten**

**Chapter 5**

_Forks, Washington_

"Good Morning, Bella." Charlie said above his coffee cup as Bella walked into the kitchen the next morning. "Did you sleep okay?"

"Yeah, I actually did. All the moving and decorating yesterday must have worn me out."

Charlie nodded. "Hey listen, I talked to the school and cleared everything over so you don't have to start until next week. Renee and Phil will probably leave today or tomorrow, and I thought you might want another few days to get settled and talk. I thought we might go over some of those journals."

"Okay. I might go to school sooner though. I might as well throw myself to the wolves and get it over with, right?"

"Sounds good kiddo." Charlie laughed.

Once Renee and Phil woke up, Bella and Renee began unpacking her clothes and finished getting her room situated. "How long will you and Phil be here?" Bella asked her, remembering her previous conversation with Charlie.

"We will have to leave tomorrow. I have to get a moving van and it will take us the rest of the week to get to Florida." Renee said regrettably.

"Will I see you soon?"

"Probably not until Christmas."

"Oh okay."

"I was hoping you could fly down and spend part of your Christmas break with Phil and me."

"That sounds reasonable. Charlie wants to read through some of the journals before you leave."

"Are you okay with that?"

"Yeah, I think so. I already read her first entry. I can't believe my parents would do something like that." Bella said as she began to break down to the emotions she tried to keep at bay.

Renee was lost at what to say, so she wrapped her arms around Bella and brought her to sit on the bed. She hugged Bella and let her cry it all out. When Bella's sobs quieted, Renee assured Bella that the tears were just fine and then offered to make them some tea while Bella washed her face and took a few moments to put her emotions back in place. Bella smiled in thanks and headed to the bathroom.

When she came downstairs, Renee was waiting on the couch with two mugs of hot tea. Bella settled next to her and took the offered mug. Charlie came downstairs with a box and settled into the chair across from them. Phil sat on the other side of Renee with his arm around her shoulders.

"Shall we begin?" Charlie asked lifting the first journal from the box. Everyone nodded and Charlie opened the journal to the first page. He read through the first entry and then began with the second.

Entry 2

Bella has been with us for a week. It is so frustrating with her sometimes. All she does is cry for her mother. I wish she would understand that I am her mother now. I tried to tell James that we had made a mistake and should drop the little girl at a hospital or something. James went crazy at the idea. He told me I was stupid if I thought that would help anything. All that it would do is cause us to be arrested. He said if I did anything stupid like that, he would make sure I died before he would spend one day in prison. I don't understand this. James has never spoken to me that way. He has always been a wonderful man and husband to me. Bella sleeps a lot when she isn't crying. She barely eats and it makes me nervous. I don't know how to make her feel better. Maybe I wasn't meant to be a mother.

Entry 3

It's been two weeks now since our little girl has come to live with us. Bella has stopped crying as much and is eating more now. I think she is beginning to understand she belongs with us now. I found that she likes to make cookies and loves to be read to. James has calmed down some from last week, but he keeps saying we need to move. He said it would be best if we took Bella and left the state for a while. I think I will agree with him. Bella keeps going to the door and saying 'play'. I can't let her outside here because someone might see her.

Entry 4

James found us a house in Alaska. He said it would be best to move up there into one of the more cut off areas. I am not sure I want to be cut off from everything. He said we wouldn't be able to come back for months once the snow falls. I know this is for the best though. I started packing last night. Bella will need warmer clothes. I told James and he said he would take care of it. He left to go into Oregon. He said he will return in a few days. I don't understand why he would have to go that far to buy Bella clothes, but he said it would look strange if we were to be seen by people we know if we were buying clothes for a two year old daughter when everyone knew we didn't have children.

The journals went on and on about James, Victoria, and Bella. It chronicled almost every detail of their lives. It was 780 entries worth of information. Some of the entries caused Charlie and Renee to laugh through their tears. They had in fact gotten to somehow see how Bella had grown up. It was well after midnight when Renee, who had taken over reading when Charlie's voice grew hoarse, read the last entries.

Entry 779

Our Annabelle is almost all grown up. She will be a senior in high school this year. School will start next week and after this year Bella will be leaving us to go to college somewhere. I don't know if I can let my little girl go. How does a mother do this? We raise our children, love them, and care for them. Then we are expected to just send them off in the world and hope that everything turns out wonderful for them. We have done our best to shield Bella from the horrors of the world. I don't think I could explain them without breaking down and telling her of our own guilt. There are nights, no matter how much I love Annabelle that I dream and feel the true monster that I truly am. Oh Annabelle, if you ever find out our secret you will surely hate us forever. I often think of your mother. Your real mother and her terrified face and the urgency in her voice still haunt my dreams. I was wrong to take you from her. I know that, but I have enjoyed raising you the last fifteen years. I just wish I could make the nightmares go away. They seem to be occurring with a vengeance these last few months.

Entry 780

This last week has been horrible. I have the same nightmare over and over again, night after night. I think I am going to go insane if I don't end it soon. Ever since I told James, I felt it was time to tell Bella we weren't her biological parents, he has done nothing but berate me. Last night he actually held me by my throat and threatened to kill me. I know he would too. We have always hidden his dark side from Bella, but there is a part in James that is so deep and so cruel that is almost animalistic. The dreams are just as furious though, so I did the only thing I knew I could do. On my way home from the store, I stopped at the payphone and called the police station. I told them I knew where the missing Swan girl from Forks was. I hope that James and Annabelle will understand one day. My guilt was eating me alive and no matter how much it hurts, I have to pay for my actions. I have to stop the monster that lives inside James before he does something stupid or hurts either Bella or myself.

"My mom is the one that turned them in?" Bella asked astonished.

"It appears so." Charlie croaked.

"But why? Why would she do that? I didn't remember you guys. We were happy!"

"I think they hid a lot from you and from the sounds of her entries her guilt was eating her on the inside. I think she truly feared what James was capable of. He had abused her in secret over the years." Phil explained.

"They are so different from what I knew." Bella said. "I think I need some time alone." She continued as she stood to go upstairs. Charlie and Renee nodded in understanding.

"Phil and I are going to go upstairs too. We have an afternoon flight, but will need to get our things ready before we go."

That night everyone slept fitfully trying to accept the words Victoria had faithfully written week after week for the last fifteen years. It would take a long time to heal from the horror that had ruled their lives, but over time they each knew that life would settle and they could continue on with some normalcy.

_Jacksonville, Florida, Three Months Later_

"Bella, I am so glad you are here!" Renee gushed as she ran to meet Bella in luggage after her plane had landed. She wrapped her arms around her daughter and hugged her tightly. Renee and Bella had been able to become good friends over the months through emails, texts, and phone calls. They had even Skyped once a week. "How's Charlie?"

"He's good and he says to say 'hi'." Bella answered and she and Renee made their way out of the airport and to Renee's home. Bella stayed with Renee for an entire week. They spent many days on the beach, shopping, and just sitting on the patio talking and becoming closer to one another. They became close enough that they both shed a few tears when it came time for Bella to return to Forks with plans to return for the summer before she headed off to college. Bella was applying to colleges in both Florida and Washington, along with a few others in other states.

_Forks Washington_

Charlie was more than excited to have Bella back after her visit with Renee. He had secretly feared that she would decide not to return. He wasn't ready to lose her again so soon. He knew his time with her would be short as it was. She would be going off to college in less than a year and then he would only see her for holidays. Hopefully though she would choose a college in Washington and could come home every few weekends.

Bella felt comfortable living with Charlie. He gave her the space she craved, but was a parental figure without becoming to overbearing. He bought her a truck and her life in Forks became a good one. She had found a wonderful friend at school too. Angela was a smart, but quiet girl. She hadn't gawked and questioned Bella like some of the other students had done when Bella started school. Then there was Alice. Alice was the complete opposite of Angela. She was just as smart, but was bubbly and enthusiastic. Although she and Angela were close, Bella came to love Alice as a sister. Alice had been adopted and it gave them a somewhat odd ground in order to bond. Alice also had several adopted brothers and sister. Her oldest siblings had already gone off to college last year. Bella had met Rosalie and Emmett only once. Oddly, Rosalie and Emmett had fallen in love and were planning to get married that summer. Although, it kept the schools gossips happy, Alice was also dating her adopted brother Jasper. Bella thought they were cute together. Although it was unconventional, it wasn't as if they were related by blood. Alice's last brother was in the same grade as they were. He was handsome, and sweet. Bella secretly fell in love with him and thought he would never see her more than a good friend. What Bella didn't realize was that Edward had secretly fallen for her also. Bella had a wonderful time her year she spent in Forks. When she and her friends went off to college they went with smiles and a yearning to move on into the next steps of their lives, but that story my friend is better told at another time.

* * *

><p>Please be kind. Review without trying to choke me! I know that was a dirty little trick, but hey, just think of what comes in mini story that will follow up this one! Bella goes to college along with all of her friends, but does she find love? Does she come closer to Renee, Phil, and Charlie? Hmm so many possibilties! Who knows, maybe someone close to Bella even dies? Mwahahaha. Okay so that was a weak evil laugh, but all the same...See ya next time!<p>

Shay


End file.
